P Drama Series - Mine, and Mine Alone
by HummingMe
Summary: P stands for "p*rn*graphic" It's about Mello and Matt being the lead actors in the PDS (P. Drama Series) who absolutely hate each other. They are forced to tolerate each other, especially physically, to be able to finish the series, which happens to be a huge hit. :D Yaoi. Rated M.
1. First P0rn

A/N: Yaoi. Rated M. You have been warned.

I don't own Death Note or its characters.

This is set in an AU.

Enjoy :D

-o-0-o-

Chapter 1: The First Porn

"Guy caught his neighbor masturbating"

[ click ]

Loading…

"Aah…" the red-haired guy, lying on his bed that's beside the window, moaned. He was already nearing his climax.

On the next house, there was a blonde guy fixing up his clothes for his date later. He was swaying his hips, dancing to an invisible tune, because of the excitement he was feeling. However, he abruptly stopped when he realized that he didn't have the vehicle to pick up the girl. Fortunately, he remembered that he is good friends with his red-haired neighbor who happens to have an awesome looking motorbike.

The blonde guy, then, decided to visit his neighbor. To be able to get to his neighbor's front door, he would have to pass by his window. At first, the blonde guy didn't notice this but as he gets closer, he slowly did. His first immediate reaction was of disgust but it was soon replaced with curiosity. What he did, then, was to bend down and hide below the window. But slowly, he inched upwards to take a peek at the sexual scene.

The red-haired guy was already nearing his climax when he suddenly stood up. He, with his raging erection at his hand, faced the window, even with his eyes closed. He continued stroking and stoking until finally, he came. His cum was sprayed all over the see-through window but was looked like it was rather sprayed all over the blonde peeping tom.

When the red-haired guy opened his eyes, he saw a blonde guy with eyes opened wide, splattered with his white secretion. That made him surprised and embarrassed, of course.

However, instead of running away or closing the window, the red-haired guy, slowly, became hard again. The blonde guy stood up, intending to run away but his legs, even his crotch, had other plans. They stared at each other for a while before the blonde guy's body decided to act on its own.

The blonde guy walked to the red-haired guy's front door and knocked. The red-haired guy didn't even bothered to get dresses as he went to open the door. And without a word, they held each other and started kissing.

The angle showed a close up view of their lips sensually locked together. Both of their hands would roam each other's body, beginning from their chests up until the stomach. The red-haired guy suddenly pulled the blonde guy towards him as he slammed the door shut. All that aggressiveness was transferred to the blonde guy as he pinned the red-haired guy onto the wall. The kiss got deeper at the point and then, the camera's focus shifted in the red-haired guy's crotch, showing how hard it is. Rotating the angle a bit, the camera now focused on the blonde's crotch which was being massaged by the red-haired guy. Slowly, the zipper was being unzipped to show a hard dick that was tightly embraced by his underwear.

The red-haired guy immediately removed the restraining pants and underpants to reveal a huge erection underneath. Surprised by its size, the red-haired guy blushed. He kissed the blonde-guy before kneeling down. "H-hey… dude… m-maybe we shouldn't do this…" the blonde suddenly said, suddenly realizing after the loss of the kiss. The red-haired guy just grinned at him and looked at him as if saying, "Oh yeah? I think your cock has other ideas."

Suddenly, the red-haired guy started licking on the erection, making the blonde guy moan. His thighs and legs quivered with the sudden pleasure. The red-haired guy continued licking until the cock was wet enough for him to suck it. Slowly, while measuring the thickness of the cock, he began to wrap the head with his lips. When he can do so with ease, he started bobbing his head up and down to the last inch.

After a few minutes (as instructed by the director), the red-haired guy stood up and he started kissing the blonde guy again. The blonde guy was stroking the other guy's nipples when the other guy started taking his clothes off. When they were both naked, the red-haired guy took the initiative to take them both into his bedroom and onto his bed near the window.

There, they both lied down, the blonde guy on top of the other. The blonde guy's hips were already thrusting in the air, looking pretty much excited. However, the thrusting was so graceful that the blonde guy's body looked as if it was an ocean wave.

Without any more delay, the blonde guy grabbed the red-haired guy's thighs and wrapped them all around his waist. They kept on kissing even when the blonde guy started pushing the head of his cock inside the tight hole of the red-haired guy. Muffled moans and grunts from both men were heard. The red-haired guy's moans became louder as the blonde guy thrust deeper inside him. (Behind the scene: Director: *whispers* say "Your dick is so big.") "Ahh… mmm… your dick… it's so big…" the red-haired guy moaned. Suddenly, the blonde guy grabbed the red-haired guy's dick and started stroking it.

After a while more of that, changing positions halfway through, they both came. The red-haired guy's cum finally landed on the blonde guy physically and not through a window anymore while his ass was filled with the blonde guy's load.

The guys stared at each other for a while, panting and sweating. Then, they switched positions so that the red-haired guy was the one on top of the blonde guy. The red-haired guy rested on the other guy's chest showing basically that they were cuddling. In that position, the blonde guy saw the cum from the window from the red-haired guy's earlier exhibition, making him chuckle. "What are you laughing about?" the red-haired guy asked. "Nothing." The blonde replied. "Well, I don't know why you're laughing but you're still a peeping tom." "I'm not." "Then, what were you doing there, anyways?" "I was supposed to borrow something from you…" Then suddenly, the blonde guy's cellular phone, which was on the back pocket of his pants, rang. "Actually, I have a date later… and that's probably her. But I think… I'd like to cancel that now." The blonde guy said, grinning at the red-haired guy before kissing him in the forehead. After that, he kissed him on the lips.

The screen started to fade into black.

[ scrolls down ]

" _Write your comment here…"_

[ type type ]

"Awesome! Dat was soooo hoooot! They luk so natural! Cute bottom tho!"

[ enter ]

+on the other side of the planet+

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? Are you fucking serious, Roy?" Mello, a currently famous gay porn star, shouted. "You've gotta be kidding me." He added. "No, I'm serious. Look at the comments… ' _They look so natural'_ I mean, that sounds good, right?" Roy, a porn director, replied to the raging blonde porn star. Apparently, their recent porn short film about a guy catching his neighbor masturbating was a big hit. But, it wasn't the idea that was selling, it was the actors—the stars.

It was their first time collaborating—Mello and Matt (the leading porn stars in the previous scene), that is. Mello is usually known for stripper roles because he is usually the one with the appeal. Matt is more the innocent looking type which makes him a bottom, most of the times. That made a good match, contributing to the success of "I caught my neighbor then we fucked". Also, there may be something with the mixture of blonde and red, moving sexually in a single bed. Perhaps the colors sparks unknown passion within the audience. Or maybe it's the fact that their names both start with the same letter. But of course, Mello and Matt are just screen names. But if people knew that even their real names kinda match—Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas—I think they'll go wild.

"No, it does not! WHERE THE HELL IS NATURAL IN THAT? I'm just a very good actor." Mello replied, still angry. "Natural or good acting, doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that it's selling. And it's because of you guys. We are doing the porn series, okay? I mean, you can back out, hopefully not though, but you'll risk a really large profit." Roy said, putting a fat cigar in his mouth after. Mello bit his lip. According to statistics, in line with the ratings of their first porn, doing a pornographic series does sound like a profit maker.

"What does the loser say about it?" Mello asked. "Haven't asked him yet. Pretty sure he'll react just like you. You guys are as angry as your cocks when together." Roy laughed. "I can't even believe I managed to get you two in the same room together."

Mello and Matt 's first meeting didn't go well. Their prior knowledge of each other were not good as well. Mello heard that Matt was gamer freak who usually locks himself up in his room if he doesn't have any work. Matt heard that Mello is a chocolate addict. Matt hates sweets. Anyways, when they met, Mello almost freaked out when he saw Matt oddly wearing goggles. Matt hated Mello the first time he saw him acting like that. With those simple matters, they started hating each other.

"Btw, Mattie boy will be coming this afternoon. We will be discussing your schedules already. So, don't you dare leave." Roy said. "But I haven't agreed on it yet!" Mello replied. "Oh, I'm sure you will. Your school will probably send you a notice soon, about your unpaid tuition." Roy grinned before sucking on his fat cigar. "Anyways, you stay in the hall for a while later, alright? I need to brief and force Matt into this as well."

The hall is just the space outside the room where they do the meetings and stuff. It's a narrow space that causes strangers to rub chests and crotches when, coincidentally, they happen to pass by at the same time.

A while later, Matt arrived. He was wearing the goggles Mello hated so much again, along with his striped shirt. "Hello, blondie-locks. I see you're in your chocolate costume again." Matt greeted the blonde who was standing in the hall. They fucking hated it whenever they get to meet in the hall. "This is leather, you idiot. It has class, unlike your geeky goggles." Mello replied. "Whatever." Matt rolled his eyes but Mello didn't see it because of his goggles. Awkwardly, Matt passed through, trying as hard as possible to avoid any form of physical contact with his co-porn star who he just fucked a month ago. The blonde did the same.

When Matt came in, Roy immediately greeted him with the same news about the porn series. Matt, as predicted by Roy, had the same reaction Mello had. "That idiot? What is this? You're trying to make us a love team or something? A PORNOGRAPHIC DRAMA SERIES?" Matt said, disbelievingly. "Well, yes. I think it's a great idea. Surprisingly, romance in porn seems to be popular. (A/N: I know nothing. I don't know if this is true or not.) So, like, why not make a primetime type of porn?" "You. Are. Crazy." Matt replied before storming out of the room. However, Mello was there and he didn't really want to pass through so he just went back inside. "Shit." He rubbed his forehead. "I really don't have a choice, do I?" he asked. "You do. You always have a choice. But… I'm pretty sure you're not stupid. You know that this is a great idea." Roy replies.

Matt took one of Roy's cigar and started smoking. "Dammit."

And then, the decision to make "Mine, and mine alone", the upcoming pornographic drama series, was finalized.

-o-0-o-

A/N: HAHAHAHA. I got this crazy idea. Not sure if some other author already has this idea but I haven't read any fanfics recently (for almost over a year, I guess) so yeah. Anyways, I might post scenes from their drama series just like how Rainbow put fanfic excerpts in her book, 'Fangirl'. :3 I hope you enjoyed, I guess, even if the first part was kind of boring. :D


	2. Gimme some Plot

A/N: hahahah lots of grammatical errors from the previous chapter. Ahah ahah. Oh well. Probably, this will too. (I'm kinda aiming for two stories in one story haha)

-o-0-o-

Chapter 2: Gimme Some Plot

"So... how does this thing go? You know, the plot or… something." Mello asked Roy inside the meeting room, trying to avoid and ignore the red-head beside him. "Well, it's called 'Mine, and mine alone.'" Roy started to explain but Matt suddenly interrupted. "That's a shitty name. A crappy and shitty name." He said, leaning back. Roy frowned at him. "Everybody likes a shitty name. Now, please stop interrupting me?" He cleared his throat and pushed his thin ponytail back.

"The plot is... you two will meet at a bar. That's where your love story begins. You both have a problem with your douchey ex-boyfriends, that's why you're drinking your asses off. Out of sadness or whatever, you decided to have sex. The following day, you pretend nothing happens. After a few days though, one of you will start to look for the other. And tata tata tata... you eventually will get together."

"What's the connection of the title with that?" Mello asked. Roy thought for a while, stroking his shaved chin. "I guess you could say that they're both shitty." Mello frowned at his boss, matching it with crossed arms. "Will you at least get serious about this? I'm really trying so hard to tolerate this 2D lover person for this show. I think you _ought_ to do better than that, Roy." The boss' eyes almost dropped. But before they could, Roy managed to return it to its normal size as he grinned. "Well then, Mr. Shakespeare-ought-to-do," he said, crossing his legs, "what do you suggest we do?"

The blonde star grabbed a piece of paper that was conveniently there along with a conveniently present pen. He started writing his awesome idea that included… mushrooms. After he was done, he proudly showed it to Roy, who was quite impressed, even with the not-so-Shakespearean grammar.

Of course, the other leading porn star would not just let his nemesis control and manipulate the scenes. Like hell. He is definitely NOT a loser. So what he did was, he grabbed the paper from Roy and pen from the table. He began writing as well. Mello objected, of course, but Roy stopped him from causing any violent reactions. After all, this could be good and it was amusing. Especially since Mello was deliberately nudging and pushing the red-head's shoulders.

After a while, the two started exchanging-but it was more of stealing-the paper, like they were sending messages to each other. However, when at least 15 minutes have passed, Roy got bored so he snatched the paper from the two.

He read it silently at first but soon, he couldn't keep his mouth shut. His laughter would go out to the farthest ends of the hall, perhaps, even beyond. He only stopped when Mello punched him.

Roy kept giggling, even with his swelling cheeks. "This is great, you guys. Fucking fantastic! Say what, keep doing this and I'll add money. What do you guys say?" he grinned, looking awkward with his bruised face. Both of them were skeptical but at the same time, guiltily, they're both money-whores. So what the heck. Roy knew this fact and with the look of his porn stars' faces, he knew he got them.

+on screen+

"Mine, and Mine Alone: Episode 1 - The very first pornographic drama series; it will tug at your heart… and your cock."

[ click ]

The music at the orange-lit bar was slow and relaxing. But it didn't do Michael (Mello) any good. He was so depressed and upset. A flashback scene showed a hunky and muscular guy grabbing clothes everywhere, putting them on a black bag while he and Michael were arguing. Michael finished the liquor at his shot glass when the flashback ended. He slammed the glass on the table, but not hard enough for it to break.

On a different angle, Matthew (Matt) entered the same bar. He kept his head low as he walked towards the bar, both of his hands in his pockets. He sat next to Michael because it was the only available seat left.

Michael heard the stranger, who just sat, next to him order three glasses of vodka. He gave his seatmate a glimpse. "Tough day too, bro?" he asked lazily as he stared at his empty shot glass. Matthew stayed quiet for a bit, finishing one of the glasses in one gulp. "Uh-huh." he replied, licking his lips.

Michael ordered a glass of vodka as well and drank it quickly. "Well, what happened? Don't tell me it's none of my business because I already know that. So, just tell me what I don't know… like what happened to you." he said, the light making his blonde hair more vibrant.

Matthew raised an eyebrow at this gorgeous blonde. "Nah man. I can't. It's too… embarrassing." (In actual, Matt was really pissed off at saying that line.) Michael chuckled. "Embarrassing? Saying that is more embarrassing. Don't be a pussy and just tell me." he gave the redhead a nudge on the shoulder. Matthew sighed. "My boyfriend broke up with me."

The blonde suddenly stiffened and Matthew noticed this. "I knew you'd react like that." he shook his head and started preparing to leave. But before he could stand up, Michael grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. "Mine did too. I mean… my boyfriend-ex boyfriend broke up with me too." Michael said, almost in a whisper. But Matthew heard this, falling back on his chair once more.

The two kept their heads low as they began talking about their ex boyfriends and how they broke up and stuff. Micheal, however, would steal a few glances at Matthew, especially when the latter would drink, allowing a drop of liquid slip through his mouth and drip on his chin. Michael would trace that with his eyes, then stare at Matthew's tongue, wiping skillfully (wut) the drop.

Matthew was aware of that and it made him feel uncomfortable...in a good way. He started closing his legs, restraining something from his crotch. Michael's intimate gaze on him, along with the deepening voice, was making him hot. "Hey… want to have dinner?" Michael suddenly offered. Matthew almost fell from his seat. "Yes." he answered without thinking.

The scenes were cut and the next thing that happened was they were at Michael's house. Michael was preparing something while he talked to Matthew, who was sitting on a high stool. The cooked mushroom in white sauce was placed in a plate in front of Matthew. "I hope you enjoy your meal." Michael said, leaning his elbows at the table.

"You're not going to eat?" Matthew asked, since there was only one plate. Michael shook his head, letting his long (ish) blonde hair flow. "Go on." he replied, smiling. Matthew smiled back and stabbed (:^3) a fat mushroom in its stem. Then, he kissed the mushroom's round top, then licked it, letting the white sauce stick to Matthew's tongue. "Mmm… this is very good." He commented before letting his lips touch the roundness of the mushroom's head before he enclosed it in a bite. Michael was dumbfounded, cock erect. "I… uhm… used to cook for my boyfriend. But it is also a hobby… so…" he couldn't speak straight, especially with the thick, and creamy white sauce dripping on Matthew's chin.

And… Michael couldn't hold it anymore. He got near and licked the sauce on Matthew's face. Then,

[ click ]

"Enough! I don't want to watch it anymore." Mello bit his lip as he turned his back on the screen. "What?" Roy was amused. "It was fantastic! You guys look so _natural_." Roy teased, which earned him a smack from Mello. "You shouldn't do that to your boss, you know. Besides, I'm serious. 4 million hits! Who knew so much people watch gay porn. Hahaha! The tension on that episode is crazy!" Roy lit a fat cigar and started sucking on it. "Imma contact the redhead. He's probably jerking his joystick right now." Roy said without really intending for Mello to hear.

But Mello did and suddenly, he had the urge to leave. He didn't want to see his worst nightmare at the moment. They just rubbed dicks and sucked cocks and licked assholes and fucked last week. Too much in a week.

He grabbed his bag and headed to the door. He waved at Roy, who was on the phone, probably waiting for Matt to pick up, as he opened the door. When he stepped outside the meeting and into the hall, he saw Matt.

And in perfect sync, they groaned, "fuuuuuuuck."


	3. Behind the Scenes

Chapter 3 - Behind the Scenes

Roy grinned while putting the phone down, when he heard the in sync groan. He stepped out to the hall and saw Mello with his bags. "My boys! Great timing!" he grinned more. Mello groaned again and replied, "Oh God, Roy. Please don't. I need to leave." Roy just shook his head and pat Mello on the back.

"So, what got you here, Matt? I was just calling you." Roy asked Matt. "Well, I still haven't got my paycheck." the redhead replied. "Oh right. Come." Roy signaled for Matt but the redhead couldn't come in since Mello was there on the hall. Mello couldn't come back inside because Roy was there. And there demonstrated the inconvenience of the hall. Then, before anybody could move, a high-pitched voice squeaked, "Babeeeeeeee~" The boys looked at the end of the hall, which led to the lobby of the main building, and saw a blonde girl.

"Baby! Come here! I didn't know you were coming." Roy said. The girl, not even taking into consideration the narrowness of the hall, went straight through and greeted Roy. Once the two were together, they started making out. It was pretty damn awkward. Mello and Matt were just both dumbfounded for they didn't know Roy had a girlfriend. They couldn't even imagine him having one. But they were not surprised if Roy and his girl would just kiss like that there.

"So, guys," Roy said after kissing the girl, "this is Misha, my girlfriend." Misha, the blonde girl who was also a singer, covered her mouth before letting her fangirl squeal out. "Oh my gosh, baby, is that- Oh my gosh, I couldn't believe it. I knew you were handling them but I didn't expect to meet them personally. Michael and Matthew! Oh gosh, I'm a huge faaaaaan!" Misha, to her dismay, lost it.

Mello put on a charming grin, which made Matt roll his eyes, and replied, "Well, hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Mello." Misha took the hand Mello was offering and shook it. "Oh gosh, hello!" Matt was quiet, frustrated deep inside because he still hadn't got his paycheck, but Misha still went towards him and hugged him. "You are so damn cute, boy. I love your face when you're being penetrated!" Mello let out a chuckle. Matt threw him an imaginary rock and an angry look, which wasn't so obvious because of his goggles.

"You know," Misha started saying while facing Mello, who was next to Roy, "your series is included in our book club discussion. I mean, I know it's not a book, but it's very popular today and my sisters (of her book club) love it." Mello looked at her dumbfounded and said, "What? Wha—you get together and watch porn and act like it is usual and okay? And you talk about it like some kind of romance novel? Is this what people are doing today?" Misha just giggled at this. "Well, actually, yes. And your series is still romantic, so technically it is acceptable. Besides, it is kind of similar to the book we previously read. It is a romance novel with lots of sex and BDSM."

Before Mello could respond, Roy said, "Uh, so babe, what are you doing here anyways?" Misha looked at her boyfriend and gave him a pout. "I came here to surprise you, you know! But…" she smiled, "I was the one who was surprised. Baby, could you do me a favor?" she put on her puppy eyes. "Sure babe, what is it?" "I want…" she leaned forward, letting her breasts touch Roy's chest, "to watch them do a scene."

"Roy…" Mello began saying, as if he was warning Roy of something. Roy took in a deep breath and spread his hands out. "Guys. Please." Mello shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead. Matt just simply turned his back. "I'll pay you guys." Roy said, grabbing the pronstars' attention.

Now, when money is involved, deciding against something makes it extra, extra, extra hard for both Mello and Matt.

Mello looked at Roy, still skeptical but knew he was going to agree soon. Matt turned around and faced Roy, feeling the same. "Damn it." Mello cursed at his weakness. Matt, frustrated, removed his goggles. He only removes his goggles when he's doing work or when taking a bath. Deep inside, he thought, 'I was just supposed to get my paycheck... now I'm forced to do this. _Great_.'

Misha giggled. "This is so exciting!" All four of them entered the room. Roy locked the door. He and Misha sat on the couch, which looked like those casting couch on other porn, while Mello and Matt stood in front of them. "So," Roy began, "uh, I guess you could do the uhm, latter part of episode two. You know, after the scene where you two wake up."

Mello and Matt both sighed. In their own way, they did their preparations such as, stretching their necks or hips. "How much are you paying us again for this?" Matt asked as he glared at Roy, his eyes now seen. "A couple of bucks... and drinks. Let's drink after this so we could talk about what will happen in the next few episodes. Also, Matt, I still haven't told you your success at 4 million hits." Roy replied. Matt's eyes widened. "4 million?!" Roy nodded and grinned.

"You can start now, guys." Roy said. Mello and Matt nodded and pulled out a dummy bed, where they actually do most of their practice. Roy and his girl just sat comfortably on the black couch. "So, what happened before this scene is us waking up after the uh... sex, on episode one. So this is like... a uhm... good morning sex... or whatever." Mello said. Roy found it amusing that this pornstar was shy and embarrassed to say sex.

Mello, then, laid on the creaky(?) bed. Matt, his face disgusted, laid down next to the blonde, his head on the shoulder. He wrapped an arm over Mello's chest and closed his eyes. Then, Roy coughed. "Uh, guys, shouldn't you be naked? I mean, you just had sex and all." Mello grunted and stood up suddenly, pushing Matt down onto the floor. He took off his clothes without much effort into making it look sexy. Matt did the same. After they were both stripped, except for their boxers, they returned to their previous position.

"Could you fucking move a bit?" Mello said, as he elbowed, sort of, the redhead. "No fucking way. You just pushed me a while ago. I'm not going to do that." Matt replied and headbutted Mello's shoulder. (If ever that's possible haha and not weird.) Misha watched all of this with awkwardness. It was definitely ruining her ship.

Once they stopped fighting like little kids, they finally settled down and got serious with their acting. So they did the scene:

Michael was the first one to wake up. He looked at Matthew with a loving gaze as he pat the other's soft hair. Then, he traced the outline of the other's cheek down to his shoulder and arms, which was laid on his chest. With that, Matthew woke. (In the couch, Roy just facepalmed. He remembered saying that the two should just skip that scene and just do the sex part. But oh well. Misha was enjoying it.) "Good morning." Matthew said, almost in a whisper. He smiled that made Michael blush (which of course, was not real-but could people really fake it? *grin). After that, Matthew stood up and said, "Shit. I forgot my line."

Roy sighed. "Just go on. Just don't forget it at the actual shooting. And you're pornstars, how can you forget your very _very_ few lines?"

Michael stood up after Matthew and hugged the redhead from behind. "I had a really good time last night..." he whispered. Matthew nodded and held the hand that was wrapped around him. "Me too." He replied. Then, Matthew faced the blonde and kissed his lips. And from Roy's and Misha's view, the erecting cocks were already being seen.

"This is what I like about them." Roy whispered to Misha, "they don't need viagra to get their cocks stand up... it just comes naturally and at the right moment, too. Amazing, isn't it?" Misha nodded with a bitten lip, gripping Roy's leg as she became excited with the scene.

After a while more of kissing, Matthew pushed himself away from Michael. "I... I think I should go." He said with a guilty tone. Michael looked sad. "Couldn't you stay for a while longer?" He said. His expression and tone indicated the return of the dreadful emotions from his breakup. And, when they film it, it was made sure to emphasize this so it could be obvious why Matthew would stay, especially since Matthew knew the same feeling. "O-okay." Matthew agreed.

Michael is a fairly good cook, but Mello was not. Roy asked them to actually make real food for the set, which was unfortunate for Matt, to make it more _authentic_. So when Michael, who was Mello, made coffee, it was too sweet. But when Matthew drank it like it was the most perfect cup of coffee ever. Matt thought that it was the perfect cup of coffee... to throw at someone.

Matthew smiled and thanked Michael, who was leaning at the kitchen counter. When Matthew looked at Michael, his eyes were directed towards the crotch, which was bulging at the moment. He grinned and said, "you seem excited on such an early morning, Mr. Michael." Michael looked down and was surprised (but not really) to see his erection. He immediately covered it with his hands. "I'm so sorry. It must be because of the kiss." He replied. Matthew shook his head while _giggling._ He looks so damn cute when he giggles, and Mello was guilty of admitting that to himself. "It's fine... I think... I'm in the same boat as you." He said as he stood up, showing his own active crotch (eheh).

Suddenly, Matthew went towards Michael and kissed him. Michael tilted his head a bit so his long (ish) blonde hair would fall to one side that will make it easier, if filmed, the camera man to see their lips. And again, it was Matthew who first broke away. However, what he did was he started kneeling down slowly. Michael knew what that meant and it got him more excited and embarrassed. "You don't have to do that..." Michael said without real conviction. But, Matthew still continued.

Matt held his breath as he knelt down. 'Fuck', he thought, 'this is it.' He held his breath as he started pulling down Mello's boxers. When he did, a huge erected dick sprang at him. It surprised Matt, even though he'd seen it and sucked it before. "Shit! Fuck!" He said in surprise, but not in awe or amazement. He almost pushed Mello away. It just seems that Matt will never get used to seeing Mello's dick. "Get your dick off of my face!" He said. With that, Roy got pissed. He stood up and said, "He can't get his dick off of your face! He _needs_ to put his dixk in your face!" Then, Mello intervened, since it was his dick, "I don't want my dick to be in your face!" "Then get it off of my face!" Matt answered him. "Guys! Matt! What the fuck?" "Don't let your fucking dick touch my fucking face." Matt was already standing up when he said that. "Just fucking suck his cock, man." Roy said. "I don't want him to suck my dick." Mello protested as well. Roy sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Why do you guys do this _every_ fucking time?"

"It's my dick, Roy." "And it's my face." "AND, it's my money. You little pussies. If you don't do this properly, I'll cut both of your dicks and glue it on your faces!"

Misha, with her head tilted, asked Roy, "they do this every time?" Roy sat down next to her and nodded. "Well, they would wrestle before having sex. They would headbutt each other's dicks before a blowjob. They would pinch each other's nipples, in a harsh and painful way, before getting it sucked. And, yeah. Other things along that line." Roy answered in frustration. "Oh." Misha said simply. Mello and Matt were not as sweet and intimate as Michael and Matthew, Misha realized.

After the explanation and such, Matt was back down on the floor. "Guys, just face it. You'll be facing each other's cock for like, a really long time." Roy said. Matt sighed deeply and headbut Mello's dickhead. "Ow, you fucker."

When Matthew saw Michael's dick, he smiled. Then, like it was a delicate object, which contrasts the hardness of it, Matthew kissed it. Michael shivered at the touch. Matthew continued kissing it softly, like kissing a baby's cheek, before he decided to envelope the head with his whole mouth. Michael moaned at the sudden heat. Matthew started bobbing his head slowly, making sure the cock was teased enough that it produced a pre-cum. When Matthew felt that, he detached his mouth from the dick, showing the thin, sticky line of cum between his lips and the dick. He looked at Michael and made sure that he sees him lick the pre-cum.

Then, Michael held onto Matthew's red hair. And as if a cue, Matthew suddenly sucked the whole cock to its last inch. This made Michael arch his back in pleasure, making him push Matthew's head, in reflex, further to his hips. Michael moaned sweetly and lustfully. Matthew continued and bobbed his head slowly, allowing his lips to fully wrap around the erection. However, soon, he started moving faster. Slowly, he raised his hand and released his own erection from his boxers. When it was free, he started stroking it.

That continued for a while before Michael started thrusting his hips that looked like that he was fucking Matthew's mouth. So, what Matthew did, he knelt down with his hands on the floor and his hips raised. Michael knelt down as well to accommodate the sudden shortened height. He kept thrusting his hips. Matthew, then, opened his legs a bit so that his asshole can be seen. He sucked two of his fingers to lubricate them because he wanted to put them inside his asshole. And he did. Soon, two of his fingers were thrusting inside him as Michael's cock was moving inside his mouth.

"This is what I like about them, too." Roy whispered at Misha, "even though they were such brats before, they really get serious and amazing when they get into it. Right?" Misha nodded as she regained her faith in this loveteam.

After a while, both Michael and Matthew came. Matthew's mouth was filled with sticky white cum. They both stood up afterwards. "Alright, I thinj that's enough. Let's leave the rest of episode two a surprise. Besides, you'll just continue having sex." Roy said. "Actually, there is still a part where we'll be sad and shit that we're leaving each other." Mello replied. "Yes. As I said, we wanted to keep it a surprise." Roy glared at him.

Mello and Matt were both panting. Matt was sticky, and he was starting to feel uncomfortable. So, he went to the bathroom to clean up. But before he does, he told Roy, "I want to have all my money today Roy."

Mishe hugged her boyfriend. "Thank you sooo much babe. That was awesome! That blowjob was perfect, if it was filmed, you don't really need to cut the scenes." Roy nodded and replied, "I know, right?" He chuckled.

"Now, your payment?" Mello asked Roy after he finished putting on some clothes. Roy grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and slipped out a couple of bills. Mello took them and pocketed them. "Okay, thanks. I'll be leaving now, okay? I don't think I'll stay for the drinks." Mello said. "But! What about the other episodes? We need to talk about that." "I'll just send you a fax or email about it." Mello said and left before Roy could do anything about it. After that, Roy saw Matt all clean with his goggles. "My money?" Matt said. Roy sighed and wrote Matt a check. Matt took it and said, "I don't think I'll be staying for the drinks. Thanks though." He said and left.

Misha giggled. "They're actually... well paired... ne?" Roy nodded. "Yes. They're both assholes." He replied.

A/N: Tried hard to write properly ;3;


	4. Dilemma 1

Chapter 4: Dilemma 1

"Mine, and Mine Alone: Episode 3 - Michael's Dilemma"

[ click ]

Loading...

Michael went to his busy office looking quite happy. Upon seeing this, his officemates looked at him weirdly. Apparently, all of them were familiar with Michael's love life. "Didn't you just break up with your boyfriend?" one girl said. (Mello commented on this: "Roy, our characters are such douchebags.") "Me? Yes, we just broke up… why?" Michael asked, rather innocently. The girl raised an eyebrow at him. "Because you look so damn happy, you know. Did something happen?" she said. Michael slapped his cheeks. "Thanks for pointing that out, but no." he lied.

When Michael reached his desk in his own little cubicle, he immediately opened his Facebook account to search for Matthew. Then, he stopped just as fast. "I shouldn't be doing this." he said to himself. "She's right. I just broke up with my boyfriend… I shouldn't have slept with him. I shouldn't be happy… What if he comes back… and he finds out?" Michael was surely whispering those to himself however, his nosy cubicle neighbor heard him.

"Oh shit. Did I hear correctly? You slept with someone?" the nosy office guy said. (And for convenience, we'll just call him Nosy.) Michael hurriedly closed his laptop, as if it was the source. "N-no…" Michael lied poorly. Nosy just grinned. "Oh, you little slut. You have to tell me all about it!" Michael sighed. He didn't want to tell anyone… suddenly he was afraid. He was still in love with his ex-boyfriend, Nigel, and he still wished for his return. So, if ever his wish would come true, the whole Matthew affair was a definitely a bad idea to talk about. These thoughts of Michael was presented through a voiceover in which characters inside the scene does not hear.

"It's nothing. Just got drunk and depressed. Met another drunk guy. You know… things happen." Michael said as if it was no big deal. The thing is, that was not a lie. It was true. However, Michael knew that it was more than just a drunk affair since its effects lasted until that day.

"Is that so? Don't you have any juicy details?" Nosy kept on probing. Michael shook his head. "Please… I don't want to talk about it… I already feel bad enough." With that, amazingly, Nosy left him and went to do his work.

Michael sighed and stared at the closed computer. He was afraid… or rather, guilty. Because he liked it. This shows through the short flashbacks of his time with Matthew, and how he felt so good. His face would show expressions of lust with his bitten lips.

"I was just depressed…" he whispered to himself, "it wasn't that good…" he tried to reason with himself, denying and justifying.

Then suddenly, there was a knock. It was coming from the main door of their small office. "Michael, someone came here to see you." A girl called out. Nosy peeked from his cubicle just to wink at Michael. Michael just brushed it off. _There's no way it could be him…_ Michael's thoughts in voiceover form said.

He went to the door to see who it was, and it was…

Matthew.

Suddenly, there was a reaction to his crotch. The camera zoomed in at that spot, showing how it was twitching, even if it was subtle. "Uh, hello." Matthew said, quite shy. Michael stepped in a little closer and whispered, "What are you doing here?" "I came here to see you." Matthew whispered back. It had been a week since they last saw each other.

"Give me… 30 minutes and I'll meet you at the café outside." Michael said. Then he turned his back on Matthew. The angle closed up on Michael's blushing face then crawled down to his tightening slacks. (A/N: I couldn't imagine Mello wearing slack though xD) He covered it with his blazer.

After 30 minutes of Nosy nosing around, Mello finally got on his break. He went immediately to the café he told Matthew to go to. Then, he saw his red-haired _friend_ in his black jacket and white pants. _He actually waited for me._ Voiceover.

"Hi." Michael said quite awkwardly as he sat down. Matthew looked up at him without raising his head, which looked sexy (or aimed to look sexy). Michael was getting nervous. There he was, with the man he didn't even want to talk about a while ago, getting him all excited again.

"So…" Michael began, "...how did you know where I work?" Matthew shrugged and showed him a calling card. "I kinda stole it from your desk." he replied. "Why didn't you called me first?" Michael asked. Before Matthew could answer, a waiter came at their table (no, he was not jerking off), and handed Michael a menu. The waiter didn't leave and it kind of obligated Michael to order. So he did. "Uh, one cappuccino please." The waiter nodded. "I'll have this sausage platter please." Matthew added. The waiter nodded again before repeating their orders. Then he left.

"You seem like you don't want to see me." Matthew said, his head bowed. Michael felt something in his chest, shown through his sudden grip on a tissue/napkin on the table. The camera focused on Michael's quivering lips and then a drop of sweat that ran down to his chin. _No… I want to see you…_ a voiceover said. "It's not like that… I just wished you gave a call…" Michael said. Matthew raised his head, "Does that mean that you do want to see me?" Michael blushed, which was answer enough for him.

And out of good, quality service from the café, their orders came already. (That was fast.) The waiter put down Michael's foamy cappuccino in front of him while the fat sausage along with its included meal was placed in front of Matthew. The two were silent for a while as they touched their food.

Michael sipped his hot drink. In return, he received a foamy lip. Matthew stared at this white covered lip as he embraced the fat sausage with his lips before he took a bite. Michael noticed this gaze and immediately bowed his head down, not knowing that his lips were dirty. Matthew chuckled at that.

"What are you laughing about?" Michael asks. The redhead just shook his head. "I was right… it's a good choice to see you." Michael blushed more. The thing is, Matthew was also blushing, especially the moment he saw Michael for the first time again back at the office. But his red hair overpowers any hint of redness in his face.

Michael fixed a stare at Matthew which was supposed to say 'get serious. What do you want?' but the redhead thought that the blonde was seducing him. After all, any gaze or stare would come off as sexy when you're feeling something for someone. This was seen when Matthew raised a finger, specifically his thumb, and wiped it across Michael's foam-covered lip. (During the break behind the scene: Matt: This is such a clichéd scene, Roy. I'm actually quite embarrassed. Roy: Hush, child.) Michael's shoulders raised with Matthew's actions.

And they both knew what to do. Michael, then, forgot all his anxiety and dilemma: the guilt of having sex with this man or the disappointment of not having sex with this man.

They both left their food on their table as they went inside the café's restroom. In porn, the people around are always okay with it when people obviously or subtly have sex or do something weird, so no one questioned why the hell those left their table with no one to look after their barely touched food. But moving on, they went inside the bathroom and entered a fairly large cubicle.

They kissed intensely along with their roaming hands. It was as if that one week apart was too long. They were so horny for each other. Michael forgot all the shit he was so worried about and just gave in to the lust.

Not long after, their pants were already down to their ankles. Their hands on each other's cock. They keep their moans low and muffled. After a while, Matthew turned his back in Michael. He bent down just enough for Michael to adjust comfortably to a position where he can penetrate the other. "I missed you so much…" Matthew panted out. Michael got aroused more by that, evident through his pulsating cock, but said instead, "keep your voice down."

Soon enough, Michael went in dry. Matthew felt good, almost moaning out loud if only Michael's fingers were not in his mouth. The blonde, however, did give a rather loud groan. He bit his lip so he wouldn't make any more sound, especially when he began thrusting in and out of this sexy red-head. They went on like this for a few minutes before Michael suggested a new position.

He turned Matthew around so they were facing each other and their cocks bumped. Then, Michael grabbed Matthew's hands and wrapped it around on his neck. With that, Matthew knew what the other wanted. He did a little jump so that he could wrap his legs around the other's waist. Michael grabbed it and held on to it.

They were kissing passionately as Michael maneuvered to go inside. They kept their lips in each other (or they just kept kissing) as Michael thrusted and thrusted in and out. It kept their moans muffled and low. Michael, then, pushed Matthew to a wall so he could thrust harder inside of him. The camera couldn't capture the fact that Michael was so deep inside that it was hitting Matthew's insides so pleasurably. However, the camera did capture Matthew's almost closed eyes with saliva dripping down from the side of his lips. (Roy directed them to go back to their very first position so that when they cum, it would be easily captured in film.)

After a while more of hard thrusting, Michael turned Matthew around so that they were back to their initial position. After that, Michael just kept on fucking the other until Matthew sprayed his cum all over the bathroom wall. Then, the camera zoomed in so that Matthew's ass will be seen while Michael's cock was still in him, filled with white cum.

Matthew and Michael looked at each other. They were panting but were smiling. They kissed and there, the screen faded to black accompanied by soft music.

[ scrolls down ]

" _Write your comment here…"_

[ type type ]

"They are soooo getting together. Fuck, that was a helluva bathroom fuck. Want morrrreee"

[ enter ]

+on Wammy's University+

"... 'that was helluva bathroom fuck'. Your fans are getting… more and more… _passionate_ , perhaps." Nate, Mello's roommate, often called Near for some reason, told the blonde porn star. "Will you stop reading the comments out loud, please? You shouldn't even watch that." Mello said as he threw his jacket on his chair before jumping on the bed.

Mello just finished shooting episode five that day and was exhausted. He didn't need his pale, white-haired roommate to remind him still of the series. He was naked, except for his boxers, when he slept, or at least, attempted to sleep. But it was a good thing that he hadn't slept yet for Near said, "Oh right, Mello-" "Don't call me that." because it was his screen name. " _Michael,_ then." "Don't call me that either! What do you want?" "The Principal wants to talk to you." Near threw an open envelope at him. Mello took it and said, "Dafuq are you doing, opening my letters?" Near just shrugged and re-watched episode 3.

Mello read the letter and found out that the principal did want to see him. For what reason, he doesn't know. But he had a guess it would have something to do with the homophobes of his dormitory.

Once Mello was inside the principal's office, he was asked to sit down. "Good day, Mihael." Principal Frank told him. Mello returned the greeting. "I called you here because of the overwhelming complaints of some students in your dormitory… and even in your class." the principal said. 'I was right.' Mello thought as he sighed. "I do believe that your profession… _profession_ … as a… uh… pornographic actor is the one providing for your financial needs, am I correct?" Frank tried hard to be _professional_. Mello almost laughed at this, 'Why can't he just say porno star?' he thought. "Yes." He replied. Frank sighed a bit. "Well, some students complain that there shouldn't be a _professional_ inside the campus. And I believe that they do have a point." he pushed a piece of paper towards Mello. It was a sample of the complaints students gave the principal. It included phrases like, "He is a dirty and shameful cocksucker. He disgraces the school." or "We cannot have fags in school. Or else, everyone will be gay." or "He's such a disgusting sonofabitch." and so on. It wasn't new to Mello, he'd heard those phrases again and again when he pass by the dormitory and campus halls.

"We have to do something about this, Mr. Keehl." Frank said. "The thing is, Mr. Principal, if ever you suspend or expel me from this university, my "profession" will have no use. You see, I live a very low maintenance life and your university is the only one eating up my money. So, school and my "profession" pretty much goes hand in hand. No school, no porn." Mello said, mocking Frank's expression of profession. "I see your point, Keehl." Frank just said. "And wouldn't you lose your biggest asset when you let go of me?" Mello said. Frank gave him a glare. It was true. Mello allowed the school to be recognized in the Lawliet Awards, a prestigious award for high class educational institutions. But… "Are you threatening us, Mr. Keehl?" Frank asked. "No. I'm just saying that there is no point if you expel me." Mello said. Mello knew that that was where Frank was going with.

Frank sighed. "I like you very much, Mr. Keehl…" he began to say but Mello stopped him immediately. He's a fucking pornstar, dammit. He knew where that line is going to. As much as he wanted to say 'fuck no', he kept quiet.

"You see, I'm a fan, Mr. Keehl. Of your series… and your academic works as well. You are a sexy genius. I definitely do not want you to stop going to school and stop doing porn. And if you please, can I have your autograph?" Frank said and showed him a postcard of himself almost naked. It was a picture from his photoshoot for 'Mine, and Mine Alone' before it was released. Mello shivered at the sight of his principal having that, he shivered at the fact that his principal _watches him_. 'What the fuck is wrong with people?' He signed the damned thing anyways. "I don't want to lose you, Mihael," Frank continued, "so I wouldn't suggest your expulsion. But what I would suggest is that… you move dormitories and attend the night classes."

(A/N: Yup. It is intended to end there. He he he.)


End file.
